kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
Facing "Cannibal Candy" IV is the 4th episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on October 28. Upon learning Charlotte Belew's motivations to be the Wiseman. After an intense battle against Felix Kingsfort and his Automaton, he and Yaya finally defeat them. Raishin is then awarded his Gauntlets, and is accepted into the Walpurgis Night. Summary Facing Felix Kingsfort and his Automaton, Raishin Akabane has a flashback where Yaya tells him of Charlotte Belew's family background. The Belew family was once known for their Automatons, and they considered everyone, human and Automaton, as family. However one day, a canine Automaton that Charlotte had, bit a young Prince. The royal family punished the Belew family severely. Subsequently, Charlotte's parents and sister disappeared too. Yaya explains Charlotte's dream is to bring the Belew family back together again, thus saving her scholarship for this goal. Raishin realizes Charlotte is personally affected by Cannibal Candy, because she treats Automatons as family. The flashback ends, and Raishin is resolved to battle Felix. Felix lies that Charlotte is Cannibal Candy, but Raishin defends her, and is determined to show her that the Automaton next to Felix is "Risette". Having Mana transferred from Raishin, Yaya quickly attacks "Risette", and true enough, the mask of the doll breaks, revealing her face and shocking Charlotte. Sigmund explains that the real Risette was killed and replaced with the imposter doll. The doll reveals her real name is Eliza. Raishin asks if she is willing to stand down from battle, but she insults him and shows her sadistic enjoyment in devouring victims. With that, Raishin transfers more Mana to Yaya, who swiftly avoids the quick projectiles fired by Eliza. During their melee battle, Eliza transforms herself into water; Charlotte realizes this was the magic of one of her attackers days ago, while Raishin ponders if Eliza can use the magic she has devoured from victims. Frustrated that Yaya manages to protect Raishin despite Eliza's attacks, Felix orders Eliza to use a flail, which successfully hits Raishin and sends him slamming into a tree. Concurrently, Magnus and his Squadron watch the battle from a roof, joined by Kimberley. Magnus believes he gave too many clues, and thus the battle's outcome is already decided; he passes the same warning to Kimberley about leaving too many clues, citing it will interfere with her investigation. Meanwhile at the battle, Yaya is tied up by the flail's magically imbued chains, and loses blood when the flail slams her to the ground. Eliza lifts up the flail, and Yaya, into the air, when a drop of Yaya's blood drops onto Eliza's face. Raishin activates more Mana, but Charlotte begs him to stop as she fears he will die. Assuring her that he will finish the battle, he proclaims he will defend her even when the world is against them. He tries to punch Felix, but is thrown by Eliza. Eliza throws the flail, and Yaya, down onto Raishin, but the chains break. Immediately, Yaya lunges and attacks Eliza, causing the latter's armor to crack. Raishin explains that Eliza cannot use different types of Magic simultaneously, and she cannot reuse a Magic that has been used. After spending some magic circuits, Eliza uses the real Risette's White Mist, a corrosive mist, and suspends Yaya in it, causing her pain. Felix claims Eliza had 47 magic circuits before the battle started. However, Raishin is unfazed and tells Yaya to finish off Eliza. The doll punches the mist to the ground, and Eliza is forced to return to her normal form, albeit naked. Yaya's blood, with its special properties, was absorbed by Eliza in the mist, thus making her tangible again. Eliza struggles to stand and pick up her sword, but with Raishin's final command, Yaya defeats her, and insulting Raishin for one last time, she disintegrates into thin air. Felix becomes desperate and pulls out a gun, but is knocked out by Raishin. Apologizing to Yaya for making her suffer in the battle, Raishin hugs her, and then apologizes to Charlotte for not letting her participate in the battle too. He offers his hand, and she accepts it as she gets up. Shoko Karyusai and Irori, who witnessed the battle, leave. As Magnus and his Squadron prepare to leave, Kimberley recalls the conversation she had with Raishin on entering the Walpurgis Night, and Magnus remarks he believes Raishin will be one to stage an upset. He pulls out the bottle of ashes Raishin gave him the other day, and explains the Eastern cultural meaning behind it, making Kimberley curious to know if they are mortal enemies. She then questions him about rumours of his Squadron being made of banned dolls. Magnus replies that there is no rule prohibiting the use of banned dolls, and leaves. Kimberley comments to herself how scary Magnus' skills are, and more importantly, wonders who he used for dolls. The Academy organizes a ceremony to award Raishin his pair of Gauntlets into the Night Party. Raishin does not understand the fuss and fanfare, and Kimberley explains the Headmaster held the ceremony to make Raishin a hero, and to lessen the criticism and suspicions surrounding the Academy. Commenting how "Second Last" fits Raishin for an Entry, she mentions how she helped to prove Raishin's and Charlotte's innocence, before inviting Raishin to greet his fellow students. Amidst the students' cheers, Charlotte, portraying a Tsundere personality, presents him with a defensive talisman that has been imbued with Magic, claiming it will fit his fighting style. Now as friends, Charlotte and Yaya promise to fight their hardest against each other, while Raishin suggests he may hold his punches, much to their protests. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes